An electrically-programmable resistance, non-volatile memory device, which operates at room temperature which uses a PCMO thin film on a platinum substrate was demonstrated by Zhuang, et al. in the above-identified related application. The related application describes the fabrication steps of t PCMO thin film on a substrate.
A PCMO thin film grown on a platinum substrate at a low heat treatment temperature exhibits amorphous or polycrystalline structure. A resistor incorporating such a PCMO thin film may be reversibly programmed to a high or a low resistance state by a unipulse having different pulse widths. A technique for forming and programming such a structure is described herein.